Shop aprons are worn by people working in machine shops or factories shops for preventing manufacturing oils, debris, dust, or other undesirable material from coming in contact with their body or clothes. The workers normally take off the shop apron when leaving the factory floor and put it back on when returning to the factory floor.
Unfortunately, putting an apron on may be a cumbersome task due to the way that straps are worn to hold the apron on the person's body. Normally, each of the two straps which hold the apron on the person must be led from the upper front on one side, over each shoulder, across the back, individually threaded through grommets on the other side of the apron, then brought across the back again and tied. This is an awkward and time-consuming task, and worst of all, it must be repeated each time the apron is taken off and put back on.
Accordingly, the principal object of the present invention is to make the task of putting an apron on easier and less time-consuming.